jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Hugging Love Plant
The Hugging Love Plant (better known as The Plant) is a minor character from the Disney Junior television series Jake and the Never Land Pirates. Its vocal effects are provided by Dee Bradley Baker. Background History The Hugging Love Plant origins all together are currently unknown. Sometime through the course of the series Captain Hook and his crew found the Hugging Love Plant while on Never Land to spruces up the Jolly Roger giving the ship some more color and knowing how much Red Jessica adores plants and flowers Hook decides to bring the Hugging Love Plant aboard his ship. However, Hook and crew distracted with there quest for treasure tend to neglect the plant until it was a weathered mess. Personality After the Hugging Love Plant is brought back to life with a few spritzes from Hook's cologne he got from Red Jessica it causes the plant to grow larger and out of control. Despite its massive size and being neglected by Hook and his crew for some time the plant was very affectionate towards Hook and his crew hugging them with its large vines. Even wrapping itself around the Jolly Roger and growing as large as a beanstalk rising out of the Never Sea. It also shown to be very affectionate toward Jake, his crew and later Red Jessica despite never coming in contact with them before. Abilities The Hugging Love Plant displayed to be sentient and had a great range and control over its many massive vines lifting the Jolly Roger from out of the sea and trapping Hook and his crew with its vines with little effort on its part. Role in the series The Hugging Love Plant first appeared in the "Hook's Playful Plant!" Captain Hook and his crew prepare the Jolly Roger for Red Jessica visit. Hook accidentally goes overboard with the cologne Red Jessica gave him when he notices the wilted plant also enjoys cologne has sprung back to life and is growing out of control until it was rooting out of the Never Sea and wrapped the Jolly Roger within its massive vines. Jake and his crew happen to be sailing by aboard Bucky spot the massive plant and decided to investigate do to not seeing an island in the area on Cubby's map. On closer inspection, the young pirate teams discover that it wasn't an island as they expected and soon hear Captain Hook calling for help explaining that the plant as grown out of control and has ensnared him and his crew with its vines. As Jake and his crew make there way up the plant to reach the Jolly Roger the Hugging Love Plant lifts the young pirates up onto it. Jake and his crew using the dangling vines manage to slip past the plant and onto the deck of the Jolly Roger to help Hook and his crew. In order to not get caught by the plant, Jake and his friends attempt to use the barrels aboard the ship to sneak up and untie Hook without the plant noticing and if the plant tries to grab them they would simply escape from the bottom of the barrels. However, the Hugging Love Plant was not so easily deceived by the young pirates trick and catches them just as easy.Skully suddenly spies Red Jessica's ship sailing over to visit much to Hook's humiliation dreading to have his beloved see him in such a state. Jake and Mr. Smee soon explain what happens to Red Jessica. Red Jessica reminds everyone how powerful the cologne she gave Hook. With the aid of Izzy's Pixie Dust Red Jessica was able to make it aboard the Jolly Roger she soon explains the Hugging Love Plant actions is its showing its love for everyone and the only way to calm it down was to sing it a love song. True to Red Jessica words after the song the Hugging Love Plant release everyone and returns to it planter at normal size. Captain Hook furious of the ordeal the plant put him through threaten to throw the Hugging Love Plant to the bottom of the Never Sea. But Smee had a better idea seeing how Red Jessica adored the plant he suggests Hook gives it to Red Jessica. Hook complies with Smee request and gives the Hugging Love Plant to Red Jessica who thanks Hook with a kiss on the cheek. The Hugging Love Plant is last seen as Red Jessica sails back to Crimson Isle with it. Episode Appearances Gallery Playful Plant-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Playful Plant-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg Bucky&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg BuckyJake&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!07.jpg Jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg Jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!04.jpg Jollyroger-Hook's Playful Plant!03.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!18.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!16.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!15.jpg Bucky&Rose-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Hook&RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!22.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!21.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!20.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!19.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!18.jpg Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!17.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!16.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!15.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!14.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!13.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!10.jpg Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!09.jpg BuckyJake&Skully-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Jake-Hook's Playful Plant!14.jpg Jake-Hook's Playful Plant!13.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!18.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!17.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!16.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!13.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!12.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!11.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!10.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Jake&crew-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg Cubby-Hook's Playful Plant!07.jpg Cubby-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Cubby-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg Cubby&Izzy-Hook's Playful Plant!03.jpg Smee&Bones-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!11.jpg Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!10.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!03.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg Hook&Smee-Hook's Playful Plant!04.jpg Smee&RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Smee-Playful Plant!.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!14.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!19.jpg Redjess61.png Redjess63.png Redjess62.png Redjess60.png Redjess59.png Redjess58.png RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!04.jpg RedJess-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg Redjess55.png Izzy-Hook's Playful Plant!07.jpg Izzy-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Izzy-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg Sharky-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg Sharky-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Bones-Hook's Playful Plant!03.jpg Bones-Hook's Playful Plant!02.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!15.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!14.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!13.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!12.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!11.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!10.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!09.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!08.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!07.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!06.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!05.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!03.jpg Groupshot-Hook's Playful Plant!01.jpg Redjess56.png Hook-Hook's Playful Plant!.jpg Cologne bottle-Hook.png Jake and the NeverLand Pirates Summer Coloring Sheet - Hook's Playful Plant.png Category:Characters Category:Plants Category:Mischievous characters Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Neutral Characters